LoveLyrics
by FinchelandMonchele4ever
Summary: Ally is just a normal songwriter, working for the snobby Kira Starr. She wasn't expecting anything, magical to happen on the one night Kira, gave her off. But it does. A mysterious Elevator guys kisses her. It was the most magical thing Ally had ever felt in her whole entire life. Thats until she finds out the man she kissed was Kira's fiance, and she will be working with him! :))
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys I have decided to make another story. Its based off the movie Christmas Kiss. If you haven't seen it go watch it NOW! Oh I don't own Christmas Kiss, or Austin and Ally!**

Ally stared in the mirror. She was finally going to become a song writer. Her dreams, well not yet. She worked for Kira Starr. She helped her write songs. Yeah, not exactly all peachy keen, but you know, its a job.

Ally had long brown hair, with blonde tips, dark brown eyes, she was kind of short though.

"ALLY!" Her best friend, Trish screamed, running up behind her as her other best friend Cassidy, came up, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh, my Gosh, guys what is it so important that you most absolutely, must kill me?" Ally joked. "I got the job of makeup stylist for that new play that is coming out!" Trish said smiling.

"You know what this calls for, right?" Cassidy said flipping her long blonde hair. "A celebration!" They all three said at the same time. "Ally, you know something, I could make you barely noticeable!" Trish said nudging her in the ribs.

"Okay!" Ally said as Trish pulled out her makeup case, and Cassidy grabbed clothes.

After her transformation, you would never tell she was Ally. Her long wavy hair, had been straightned. Her makeup was smoky eyes, with dark mascara that made her eyelashes look extremely long, and Cherry red lipstick.

She wore, a short black sparkly mini dress, and some black pumps. Ally stared at herself in the mirror. "Guys, I look like a slut!" Ally said flatly.

"Oh, my God, no you don't!" Trish said slapping her arm. "Something magical is going to happen tonight!" Cassidy said. Ally laughed not knowing that indeed something magical would happen.

"Well, look we have to go get dressed, meet you at Marley's?" Trish asked picking up her stuff. Ally nodded and smiled. As they left, she looked in the mirror one last,time hoping Cassidy was right. Something magical would happen.

As she grabbed her black leather waistcoat, she ran to the elevator, and stepped in. The door closed quiety heading down to stop at the next floor. Expecting a crowd full of people, only stood a man.

He was tall, tan muscular, had blonde shaggy hair, the most gorgoues brown eyes. Ally found him extremely attractive.

"Hello" He said quietly to Ally. "Hi" Ally said back smiling at him. He smiled the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen.

The elevator shook hard. "Woah, what was that?" The man asked grabbing on to Ally as Ally, lunged her self towards the man. He held her tightly as it fell.

With all that, you would have expected, screaming and crying, but instead, Ally's eyes, met his. Their lips moving closer together. His grip getting tighter. His lips touched hers gently, as she kissed him back, the elevator stopped shaking, and opened, but neither noticed.

Finally someone cleared their throat breaking the magical kiss. Ally let him go, and ran. She didn't stop.

"Hey, wait!" The man yelled, running through the crowd of people hoping to catch his cinderella.

As he entered the lobby nothing was there. She was gone.

Ally ran fast as she could, until she saw, "Marley's", in gold letters. She gasped for breath, realizing she had just left, who could of possibly been the man of her dreams.

Ally ignored the feeling and entered and instantly spotted Trish, and Cassidy sitting at a table.

Ally walked casually over to them and sat. "Well, what too you so long?" Cassidy asked. Ally smiled. "Well, when I left, I went to the elevator, and it stopped on another floor, and this really cute guy came in. And then we started talking, and just like that the elevator started falling!" Ally said smiling.

"AND?" Trish and Cassidy yelled together. "We held onto each other, and he kissed me and I kissed him back!" Ally said smiling. "NO way!" Trish said laughing.

Ally nodded, "It was magical, I never felt such true passion, when kissing a boy. It was a kiss, that I'll never forget. A kiss I'll never stop feeling. This night was truly magical." Ally said smiling. Indeed it was.

THE NEXT DAY

Ally's phone rang loudly. "Hello?" She mumbled into it. "Allyson, why aren't you here? It's ten, your thirty minutes late!" Kira Starr, her boss screamed into the phone. Ally glanced up at the clock and about had a heart attack.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry, I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Ally said hanging up.

She pulled on a white tank top, some black yoga shorts, flipflops, put her hair into a messy ponytail and got her wallet, and ran outside to catch a taxi.

As the taxi stopped in front of the big white stone building. Kira's condo. It was huge.

She got out and handed the drive a twenty and a ten. Not bothering to wait for the change Ally, ran into the builiding,and into the elevator.

She entered Kira's floor, until she got to her door. Kira opened it just in time. "Hello, Ally, fourteen minutes!" Kira said smiling. Ally flashed a fake smile and entered.

"Well, Ally unfornately, today, I have some unspoken buisness to take care of and Cate the maid is out, so I will be needing you to do my house work!" Kira said.

Ally groaned in her mind, but just nodded to Kira. She took the long list. And started as soon as Kira, left.

When Kira arrived, her Condo was spotless. She smiled in apporval and said, "Good job, well now I will be needing you to go! Austin, my fiance, is coming or soon to be fiance, is coming and we'll be working with him, but tonight just me and him time!" Ally nodded and obeyed Kira. She grabbed her things, and opened the door to reveal the blonde who she fell in love with last night.

"How did you-" She was cut off, by Kira, saying, "Come in sweetheart, I have missed you so much!

**SO what do you think? Please review truthfully. It was kind of to see how it would turn out and if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Place

**So guys thanks for the reviews, I know that it has took me forever to update, but if you read any of my other stories, you know that my computer broke and I had to get a new one! So here is the next chapter!**

_**Allys Pov**_

Ally bit her lip as she drove through the streets of Miami. All this time, it was Kira her bosses boyfriend. If Kira knew Ally, wouldn't work for another songwriter in town. She sighed as she pulled into her apartment driveway. She got out and walked in.

As she rode the elevator up she felt like she was expecting something. But nothing. She opened her apartment door quietly just to see Trish and Cassidy still up. "Oh, hey guys!" Ally said smiling, happy not to be all alone.

"Hey Alls!" Cassidy said smiling as Trish waved. "So how did it go at the terrible Kira's house?" Trish said smiling. "Guys on a serious note, I am so scared to go back!" Ally said sitting beside Trish.

"What do you mean, Ally?" Cassidy asked, turning the TV, down so she could hear.

"Well, anyway remember that guy I met in the elevator?" Ally asked. They nodded. "Well, Kira told me, tonight her fiance, was coming over, and us three would work together tomorrow, but tonight they were going to catch up because he has been traveling! So when I was leaving that guy had opened the door! It was him. Then Kira, called him sweetheart, and said come in and Kissed him!" Ally said tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ally!" Trish said comforting her. "Yeah well I should have known it was too good to be true!" Ally said laying back. Soon falling asleep.

9 A.M.

Ally woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed quickly knowing it was Kira. "Hello?" She asked. "Ally, I asked you to be here at 8:30!" Kira yelled into the phone angrily.

"Oh, my gosh I am so sorry Kira, I am leaving now!" Ally said hanging up and getting up. She pulled on some black skinny jeans, a red tanktop, some black hightops, some black sunglasses, mascara and eyeliner, and a red coat.

She grabbed her car keys, and ran out to her car, prying it open and leaving to go to Kira's house.

As she arrived to the Condo building she pushed the button for an elevator. The elevator opened reavealing Austin inside. She groaned inside her hear, but just calmly walked in instead.

"Hey, you're Kira's assitance!" Austin said smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "Yeah I am Ally, Kira says we will all be working together on a song for some thing!" Ally said smiling at him. "Cool, I am Austin! Yeah we will be working together!" Austin said.

The elevator opened and they walked out to her door. Ally knocked quietly. "Shoot!" Austin said. "What?" Ally asked. "I forgot her coffee, I'll be back!" Austin said running.

Kira opened the door looking unhappy. "Well, I hope you at least worked on the song last night." She said shutting the door behind her.

"Yes Miss. Kira, I did!" Ally said smiling. "Great let me see!" Kira said smiling. She looked it over without expression.

"Now, Ally, This is terrible. This is the worst work I have ever seen from you!" Kira said harshly.

Ally just nodded hurt by how much time she had spent working on it. The door opened making way for Austin as he walked in his hands full.

"Oh, honey I have a song look at it!" Kira said picking her own song showing abonding Ally's on the table.

He read it over showing that he wasn't liking it. "Darling, its not very good. I mean I am so used you having magnificent work, but this isn't you!" Austin said shaking his head. "YES!" Kira said.

Her response confused both Austin and Ally. "That's exactly what I was worried about, so I did another one all by myself." Kira said picking up Ally's song. \

Ally's eye got big, seeing Kira taking credit for her song. "WOW, this is magnificent Kira! Oh, my gosh you have so much talent! This is the best song you have written!" Austin replied smiling at her.

"Thank you! It was written all by me!" Kira said smiling glaring at Ally.

_**So how was it? Please Review X0X0 234**_


	3. Chapter 3: She saw it

_**So sorry I haven't been updating lately. Its the holidays! I am gonna love it! lOl, Guys I have became obsessed with Glee! When I saw the quaterback, my heart broke! Rip Finn! Anyway, heres the next chapter!**_

_**Allys Pov**_

I stared at Kira, with rage. I felt terrible. So my song, Austin loved. But he didn't know it was mine.

I felt like screaming that it was mine, but instead, I sat in the corner, and ignored the lovey dovey, making out.

"Look Kira, if you don't need me I'll be going!" I said standing up as she broke her kiss with Austin looking annoyed.

"Sure go" She responded continuing to kiss him. She walked to the door and slammed it. She didn't think this week could get any worse. First, me and Austin madeout in the elevator, he doesn't remember me, and now Kira stole my song, that he absolutely adores. If he wasn't there, I would have hauled off and slapped her.

As I entered my apartment, Cassidy and Trish looked up. "Woah, what the hell happened?" Trish asked. "You look like you are going to murder someone!" Cassidy said pausing the movie they were watching. "Oh, I want to, all right!" I said falling on the couch. "Why, is it because of that snobby bitch Kira?" Cassidy asked rolling her eyes. "Yes! You that song I worked on all last night?" I asked. "Yeah, you wouldn't cut the lights out!" Trish said. "Well, I took to Kira today and she said it was terrible!" I said.

"Seriously, but why are you so mad" Cassidy asked. "Well, Austin comes and instead of showing him my song, she shows him hers and he hates it!" I said. "Shouldn't that make you happy?" Trish asked. "Well, then she picks up my songs, and shows it too him, and just loves it!" I said. "Ally that's great!" Trish said smiling. "Then Kira says, Oh I spent all night working on it! I am so glad you like it baby! Blah, blah!" I said rolling my eyes to myself.

"Come on Ally, you should have said something, thats pure, BS.!" Cassidy said wide eyed. "I know, but if I made Kira mad, she would ruin my reputation, and then I would never become a song writer!" Ally said tears falling down her face.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up at eight so I could be at Kira's by nine. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Kira.

_Hey, Ally, we will talk about what happened yesterday. But from now, I need you to go to Austin's condo, on tenth street, 102 on the fifth floor and work on my song. Yes, my song. If you say anything, I swear, I will ruin your reputation. I can't make it today, I have a confrence, don't make something out of this that its not! Kira Starr_

I read the message groaning. I got ready, I put on some black jean shorts, a skull tanktop, and some black boots and left. I was ready to go to Austin's condo. I rode the elevator up annoyed.

I could tell Austin was rich, I don't think, Katy Perry could afford some place this nice. I searched down the hall until I found 102. I knocked the door and heard someone talking.

Austin opened the door shirtless. "Oh, hey I forgot you were coming this morning" He said rubbing his eyes. "Oh, yep, well I will leave." I said turning. "No, stay, we can still work on Kira's song.

The words stung but I ignored it and said, "Okay, cool". He lead me too a big black piano. "Wow, Austin this is so pretty." I said admiring it. "Really this thing is so old!" He said sitting on the bench.

Ally sat beside him shyly. Austin started slowly.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere, I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I started nervously

And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head

I know nothing at all.

Together we sang

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere, I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I will swallow my pride.

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere, I would have followed you.

Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something...

As the song ended, i felt like smiling. But that might make Austin feel wrong. I noticed Austin staring at me. He slowly leaned in, next thing we were kissing.

"WHATS THIS?" Kira's voice stormed in the house. Uh-oh.

_**So, like please, pretty pretty please review with a cherry on top! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward

_Sorry it's took me so long to update, just been really busy! Can't believe in like what, six months I am going to graduate! Yay! Lol Next year I'll be in college can't wait. Want to finish this story before then, because you know once it gets around that time I won't have time to write. Hope you like it! _

_Ally's POV_

"_Oh, no she has caught us." _Was the first thing that popped into my mind, this can't be happening right now. Oh, my God, I'll get fired. Damn it, how stupid am I?

I felt Austin's body tense too under her watching us. "Kira, this is not what it looks like," Austin said quickly standing up. Kira, stared at him for a few minutes then at me. "Then what was it, tell me that will you?" She asked through her teeth.

"Kira, we just got caught up in the moment, I swear it didn't mean nothing. I love you, only you and you know that!" Austin said, though he didn't sound like he meant it at all.

"Can I really trust you, I mean I walk in having a good day, too find my Fiancé and assistant, sucking faces? What do you have to say, Allyson, you're just sitting over there acting innocent, I know something's up with you too." Kira said harshly, stepping a little closer to me.

"It's just like what he said, it meant absolutely nothing, to me, or him, we just got caught up in the moment." I choked out, finally, feeling like my world was closing in.

"Can I even trust you too together, because I need to know if I can, before I leave, because I don't want to come back and find out stuff that I don't want or need to know? Kira said looking me in the eye, I knew the question was directed towards me, not Austin.

"Wait, what do you mean Kira, since when are you leaving?" Austin asked stepping closer to Kira. "Austin, I have to go to New York City, tomorrow, and I need to know I need to hire another assistant, because I swear if I ever see this happening again, I will destroy yall's life!" Kira practically yelled.

I stared at her, she was actually going to leave me alone with him, as if things couldn't get anymore damn awkward. Damn her. "Kira, you um, have nothing to worry about. I won't really have to see him that much anyway, would I?" I asked smiling nicely as I could.

"That's the thing Dawson, you will spending a lot of time with him. Almost more then I would spend with him, because this song, it's what's holding all three of our job's up right now, so until that song is fucking perfect none of us are going to see enough of each other! This is why I need to know if I can trust you?" Kira asked smirking and looking angry as well.

"Yeah, you can trust us, babe, just trust me, I love you, I do." Austin said smiling at her.

"Ally?" She asked nicely, and softer. "Of course Kira, you are my boss, it's my job to respect you." I said smiling. "Well, Ally I think you can leave for today, me and Austin need to work something's out." Kira said biting her lip nervously.

I nodded and left the building feeling sick. Now, I had to work with Austin after everything that has happened it was like Kira was trying to torture me for absolutely nothing. I didn't think she hated me this bad.

As I entered my building I hoped Trish and Cassidy were at work or out. The last thing I needed was them pounding me for questions. Trust me I knew they would.

I stopped in front of my room, and opened it slowly. I saw Trish laying on the couch sleeping, and Cassidy sleeping on the recliner. I sighed, at least I would get a little bit of alone time before they woke up.

I muffled a laugh as Cassidy snorted. I just wished I could take today back, it was just going to make everything more damn awkward than it needed to be.

After sitting down in my room, I laid down, and then I felt my phone ringing with a text from a random number.

(_Italics, Austin, __**Bold, Ally)**_

_Hey Ally it's Austin, just wanted to check up on you, I know it was kind of awkward. Lol._

_**Oh, hey, yeah it was kind of awkward, but you know like you said just got caught up in the moment. How exactly did you get my number?**_

_Oh, Kira gave it too me being that she was leaving tomorrow I needed a way to get up with you, because I need to let you know when to come work on rehearsals and all. Hope this isn't too awkward for you?_

_**No, not at all, Austin it's over with let's just move on. Besides, we do need to focus on the song, because all three of our jobs is depending on it! Lol.**_

_Yeah, I guess, so but I do hope we can become friends. I mean I know after today that's kind of hard, but being friends, will make everything easier. _

Ally stared at the message. Friends, that's all she would ever be. Friends. That all. It really sucked. She wanted to be more than friend with him, but he was too blind to see it. But then again she talking about an engaged man. She sighed before texting him back.

_**Yeah, friends that will make everything easier. Thanks Austin most people would freak out about this, but your different thanks, and hope you and Kira, worked everything out. **_

_Yeah, she finally stopped freaking out about it. I got her to shutup, and then I explained everything, so everything peachy, _

_**Peachy?**_

_Yep, peachy keen, lol, everything's fine. She will calm down. But um do you know a certain time you want to come tomorrow? Or what, what time does Kira usually ask you to come?_

_**Usually around, 8 or 9 a.m, it's kind of early though, but is that time okay with you?**_

_Wow, that is a little too early. Lol, how about come over at lunch time, I need my sleep, or you know what I'll just call you! _

_**Wow, okay that's great! Get to sleep in some. **_

_Yeah, see you tomorrow Ally. _

As Ally read the message, she couldn't help herself but to smile.

_**Okay, so this chapter kind of disappointed me, a little, I don't know how you guys felt, but the next chapter will be awesome I promise. Let's just say Ally, ain't gonna leave Austin's apartment too soon! See ya next time!**_


End file.
